Cindy Lou Who: Bounty Hunter
by VenomBat22
Summary: When 23 year old Cindy Lou Who returns home after 5 years away of Bounty Hunting, she finds tragedy. But when The Once-ler reigns over the land of Who's, it's up to the lone Cindy to join the Rebellion and stop Once-ler and his tyrrany! M for language, blood, and gore... no sex scenes at all
1. Prologue

It was the 15th of May in the Jungle of Nool where Horton the Elephant was splashing around in his favorite pool. Happy and carefree he was,but that's where the happiness ends. Think this is the story you know? If you think so, stop reading and read the original book. This story is about as grim as you can get. Still here?

Well, Horton was different then your average Elephant. While happy with himself, he wasn't the same Horton you know and love. This Horton had a… problem. As he finished his bath, Horton saw a speck floating around him.

"Why, hello there little speck." he said happily.

Horton caught the speck and placed it on a nearby flower. he picked it up and smiled again

"How so very great to meet you. I'm Horton; and what's your name?" it went quiet. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

From a distance, a young kangaroo began hopping away and soon jumped into his mothers pouch.

"News, Junior?" she asked.

"The Elephant is talking to a speck and believes it talks back."

"Oh, Horton. You are so naive." she said to herself. "Junior, don't let me catch you talking to that… crazy Elephant, understood?

"Yes mother."

Later, Horton came back to his home and greeted his fellow animals. They stared at him as he held that flower and speck in his trunk and talked to himself.

"What a weirdo." Gertrude McFuzz said to her friend.

"I agree," said the blue and purple bird. "But than again, ya gotta feel sorry for him."

"Indeed. Orphaned at a young age, left to be cared for by the Kangaroo's, abused by them. Can't be easy for an Elephant."

"Apparently not." said a voice from behind them. Jane Kangaroo stood there with her spectacles off and giving them both a death glare. "Now, my feathered friends, if you wish to survive this day, please leave my sight."

"Yes, Madam Kangaroo." said Gertrude as she pushed her friend away.

Jane hopped on over to Horton, who was still talking to the speck on his flower. She sat down beside him and patted his rough back.

"Hello dear," she said.

"Mum," Horton replied gladly.

"Did you enjoy your trip to the Pool? get cleaned up?"

"Oh yes, and I met my new friend there too."

"Oh? Where is he?" she said as Horton showed her the flower and speck. "A flower as a friend?"

"No, the man inside the speck, Mum!" Horton shouted happily. "His name is Jojo and he loves playing with yoyo's. Everyday, all the time."

"There's a man in the speck, Horton?"

"Yes Mum. He's very nice. Say hi, Jojo." he asked as he inched the flower close to Jane.

There was nothing.

"Jojo says hello, Mum."

"Err, hello." Jane couldn't ignore Horton's dopey face and decided to play along. "How long have you been in the speck?"

"Mum!" shouted Horton as he whisked the flower away. "What a horrible thing to ask!"

"Oh?"

"it's okay Jojo," said Horton as he cuddled with the flower. "She didn't mean it."

Jane grew irritated with Horton and hopped away, letting him continue. She mumbled to herself. When she returned to her home, Junior was hopping towards her.

"Mother, how was the talk with Horton?"

"That infernal Elephant has given me a migraine." she said as she drank her home brewed tea. "Junior, how long has it been since the Brothers had a good meal?"

"Forever, I believe. Why?"

"You think they'd like… Elephant?"

"Mother!"

"I'm serious, boy! That Elephant has proven time and time again on why I hate his kind! It was just luck that the Brothers fed on his parents all those years ago, but I didn't expect them to give birth to such a fucking idiot!"

"Mothe-"  
"JUNIOR!" she yelled. Junior calmed down and bowed down to his mother. "Oh, get up! You of all shouldn't bow to me. Only the insects of Nool can bow. They fear me. Respect me."

"Mom, what do you wanna do about Horton?"

"Feed him."

"Really?" Junior asked, surprised. "I thoug-"

"To the Wickershams. Tomorrow morning, Dawn. In front of everyone."

"But he looks up to you. You cared for him when no one else would."

"He's an Elephant. Their kind needs to be exterminated. Ready the Brothers for tomorrow and bring me a cauldron of oil."

"For?"

"You'll see." she grinned as she stared out the window of her home. "Nothing can ruin tomorrow. For once, I will find… peace."

That night, Horton was rustling around his bed of giant leaves when he heard a noise. He used his trunk to smell, but smelled nothing. Horton picked up the flower and the speck and walked around his bed, trying to determine if he was just hearing things. Just as he began to calm himself, he could faintly see a few figures in the darkness.

"Hello there!" said Horton happily. "What Are you doing out so la-"

He was knocked out from behind by a heavy object and quickly lost consciousness. The next morning, Horton awoke to find himself tied up above a pit. Looking down, he saw about three short, gray creatures, all glaring at him in hunger and trying to claw their way up the dirt wall. In front of him by a boiling cauldron, was Jane and Junior, who held the flower and speck.

"Mum! MUM!" he shouted. "What am I doing here? And why do you have my friend?"

"Horton, my dear," started Jane as the various animals around them were whispering. "you've been a thorn in my side for far too long. It's time I dealt with you."

"B-But why?!" he asked as he began to cry.

"You Elephants are so fucking stupid! Don't you realize that I've hated your kind for years?! You're all fat, messy, and shit all over the place! You're abomination to the world and must be eradicated!"

"M-M-My p-p-parents?"

"Killed by Once-ler and his forces many years ago! I thought I could change your Elephant ways, but I was wrong! So now, I am redeeming myself and doing something that I should've done so long ago!" she looked over at her son. "Do it Junior! NOW!"

"Boil that dust speck! Boil that dust speck! Boil! Boil! Boil!" shouted the animals.

Junior hopped over to the cauldron with the flower and speck and slowly dropped it into the boiling oil, eradicating them both. Horton lost it.

"NO! JOJO! MURDER! MURDER!"

"SILENCE, PEST!" shouted Jane. "There was nothing on that speck and you know it!"

"Yes there was! He was Jojo and he had a family! A town! MURDER!"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES, HORTON!" she screamed. "You know, I really did care about you for a long time. But then I realized, I hate you Elephants. Now, you'll be breakfast for the Wickersham Brothers."

"B-B-But I don't w-w-wanna die!" cried Horton as tears came out.

"Too bad! Junior, release the lev-" she stopped as she saw a tall, yellow creature with armor and a star on it's belly was holding Junior by his head with a dagger in his chest. Jane, who rarely causes any scenes, screamed bloody murder.

"JUNIOR! YOU DAMN SNEETCHES! YOU KILLED MY BOY!"

"Silence, worm." said the Sneetch. He snapped his fingers and more came out of the Jungle. "Capture as many as you can! Lord Once-ler wants new subjects!"

"Now, look here!" shouted Jane as the other Sneetches began chasing the Nool animals, including Horton as he untied himself and ran. "I am Jane Kangaroo, leader of Nool. What gives Once-ler the right?!"

"I shall tell you!" said a voice.

A Sneetch came towards them holding a glass bowl full of water and a goldfish was staring at her, looking smug. He was orange with a white belly while the Sneetch gave no kind of look.

"Lord Once-ler has officially ordered the Jungle of Nool to be… burned to the ground and the subjects to become his."

"I AM-"

"Jane Kangaroo, you already said." said The Fish. "Look lady, you can come serve Once-ler or die. What's it gonna be?"

"I won't serve him, but I have a better idea."

"Entertain me." smiled The Fish.

"I am very powerful here in Nool. The others fear me and I have resources to carry out my wishes. I request an audience with Once-ler. Maybe I can become one of his Officials. Deal, Fish?" she extended a hand.

"Interesting proposition, Jane." said Fish as he thought. "But if he doesn't accept, you become his personal horse. Deal?"

"Deal," she said as she took his fin and shook it.

"Good," he grinned. "Lock her up with the others til we get the Grand Who-City."

The Fish began getting them all loaded into wagons, including Horton, who was caught at the edge of Nool. When all was loaded, Fish looked at his commander.

"Commander, kill those three beasts in the pit and have your men started burning the Jungle."

"Yes sir." said the Commander Sneetch.

"And now, the Jungle of Nool is no more." he grinned as they slowly rolled away from the burning Jungle of Nool


	2. Chapter 1 - Old Enemy

_One Year Later_

The hooded figure tracked through the deep snow of the Northern Mountains with her brown and black German Shepard. A crossbow and curved sword rested against her back, and her supply bag was near empty. The high winds blew at her face, moving her blonde hair. Then, she came upon a small town, and hovering above in the background, was a massive mountain with a curve as its peak.

"Max," she said to the dog as cold air escaped her. "We're home."

With much hesitation, she began walking again and stepped into town where the citizens began gazing at her. Gazing not in amazement by a guest, but shock and anger. She kept her hood up as her and Max walked the streets. She ignored all the gazes and they eventually went about their business.

"Doggy!" yelled a small girl, possibly ten, as she ran towards them. She reached the figure and Max, but was hesitant. She removed her hood and looked at the girl with her solid green eyes and sweet smile.

"This is Max, my bestest friend." she said petting her dog. "He won't bite, he knows better. Right, Maxy?"

Max barked loud and the girl pet him gently, causing Max to pant and lick the girls face a few times. She laughed cutely as her mother came and snagged her away.

"Come, Suzie." the mother demanded. "We don't associate with traitors and their mutts."

Max whimpered as the girl was taken away and looked up at her. She felt some rage that her old home would treat her this way, but she deeply knew this was going to happen when she left all those years ago.

"Come on Max. Mum and Dad are waiting."

They walked to the outer part of the main village before coming to a regular looking house. She paused for a moment before knocking on the door a few times. The door slowly opened and two older people stood there, the wife with big curly hair and the husband with a gray mustache and a pipe.

"Yes?" asked the wife.

"I'm back." she said firmly. The two looked at each other and lunged at her, hugging her tightly.

"Cindy! Oh, Cindy!" screamed the mother.

"About damn time ya got back." said the father as he too hugged her. "We were worried!"

"It's okay, you guys." said Cindy. Can I…?"

"Of course! Come in dear!" she looked at Max. "And this cute guy can join us."

Max barked happily.

"It's so great to have you back dear!" said the mother as she poured her daughter a cup of tea. "Traveling all the way to Northern Who-ville must be tiring."

"Traveling in general must be hard." said the father.

"I noticed…" Cindy started. "That when we got here, I felt that everyone hates us."

"No, they don't think that." she lied.

"Yes they do." said the father.

"LOU LOU WHO!" yelled the mother. Max stopped drinking his water to look up at the shout. She looked at Cindy and sighed. "It was hard for us after you left. Lou lost his job at the post office and now works as a janitor. My various clubs excluded me from events. And Stu… he was bullied beyond anything we've ever seen."

"I should apologize, but…"

"No need to." said Lou. "You needed to venture and find yourself. We will never hold that against you. It just…"

"Other Who's aren't as accepting as us." said the mother.

"Martha is right, Cindy. It' just the way it is up here, you know that."

"What of the Grinch?" asked Cindy.

"Still alive. Still killing Who's" said Lou.

"And don't hide it you guys. I was mysteriously informed that something happened here. Did it… kill Stu?" they both looked at their daughter and Martha started crying. "I see. Well, I'll be back." she said as she stood up. "Come, Max."

As Max and Cindy exited the house, her parents looked at each other in worry, but knew Cindy was up to the challenge. She was a bounty hunter after all. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Mt. Crumpet, a peak as old as my town." she said to herself. "I'll find you, you bastard. Slaughter you and watch as you beg for mercy. I'll kill you slowly and let you see the pain you've caused us for far too long."

Within half an hour of climbing, the finally arrived at the entrance to the Grinch's lair. Max growled and barked, but Cindy calmed him.

"I know Max. I smell death too."

Cindy held her crossbow in her right hand and unsheathed her sword with her left and entered. She was ready for anything, just as she was trained to do. Max was no ordinary dog. he was specifically trained to aid Hunters in their travels, so it would take a lot to take out Max. Both were ready. Ready for redemption and revenge.

Upon entering the cave, Cindy felt a chill go down her spine. She had felt it many times before when first becoming a Bounty Hunter. The walls were dank and drops of water leaked from the cracks. The cavern was long and dark, but Cindy had been trained to see the dark as an ally. Traversing the cave was an easy task, as it was pretty straight forward.

"Max!" she said as she leaned down to pick up a orange scarf. "This is Stu's old scarf that Mom made him for his 6th birthday."

Max growled again and Cindy understood. Keeping her weapons in hand, they progressed but not before she took the scarf and wore it around her neck for luck. Before too long, they arrived at a massive chamber that housed mountains of bones. One of them, Cindy kknew, was Stu's, but all Who skeletons look similar. Before she could bank on the thought, they both heard a growl.

Her head shot up and Cindy watched as the monster revealed itself. Tall, green, a monstrous grin that showed its blood soaked dagger teeth, and claws that could rip a Who to shreads. It stood atop the pile of bones and let out a roar. Cindy and Max were ready.

Quickly, she shot an arrow at it, but it jumped out of the way and onto ground level. It began running towards them at great speed, but Cindy was ready. Tossing her bow aside, she readied her sword and at the last second, sliced the Grinch's leg. It let out a pained welp, but could still fight. Cindy, unimpressed, didn't let her guard down.

"Okay Max, let's initiate Beta Attack." Max barked loudly as if he understood. "Okay… GO!"

Max lunged at the Grinch and chomped down on it's uninjured leg. It tried to get him off, but Max was latching on super tightly. Cindy circled around, grabbed her crossbow and shot Grinch in the back a few times. She whistled and Max let go, then hurried to her side. The Grinch was weakened, but could still fight. As it took one step, it shrieked in pain and fell onto its knees.

"Well, well…" Cindy grinned. "How does it feel, beast?"

It roared at her some more. Cindy just laughed.

"Whine all you want. I've finally got revenge for my town. You've killed enough Who's to last a lifetime. This is where it ends, beast." she aimed her crossbow at its head and released the trigger.


	3. Chapter 2 - New Quest

After dealing the finishing blow to her long time enemy, Cindy sighed in relief. Max looked up at her and looked at the corpse. Cindy shook her head no and Max whimpered. She hooked her crossbow back up and leaned down to the corpse, staring.

"It's finally over." she said to herself. "Stu, you may rest in peace now."

Before leaving, Cindy began to realize that the Mayor would never believe that their beast was killed. He always hated her family long before she left and this was a chance to really show him that Cindy was worthy of her family. She returned to the corpse, got out her dagger, and placed it along the Grinch's neck.

Later that day, many citizens were gathered outside Who Hall where the Mayor was standing before them, a stand in front of him and he was trying to calm the crowd. They were mad that Cindy had returned and wanted her thrown out.

"I understand your dilemma, my good people!" he said with a smile. "I will personally make sure that Cindy Lou Who will be tossed out of our quaint town. Now, where is she?"

Many were quiet. No one knew.

"Mt. Crumpet, Mr. Mayor!" shouted Lou Lou Who.

"Mt. Crumpet?!" he laughed. "Why would she go up there?"

"To kill the Grinch!" Many Who's began snickering and even out loud laughing.

"Lou," said the Mayor as he laughed. "No one can kill that Grinch. Next thing you'll tell me is that the Grinch is gonna steal our Christmas!"

The Who's began laughing, except Lou and Martha.

"Lou, your family was ridiculed because of your daughters departure. Everyone knows it sent Stu into depression and thus, let himself be killed by the Grinch. It was suicide!"

"I always had a feeling it may have been that, sir." said Martha. "But it's still stupid that all of you have doubts about our Cindy. We believe she can do it because that's her job!"

"Well, until I see a body, I will proclaim that she is dead, her and her dog."

"Think again!" shouted a voice.

They all looked over ontop of Who Hall and saw Cindy and Max, standing there with a bag in her hand. They both jumped down to the Mayor and he chuckled.

"Cindy Lou Who! Returned from the lair of the beast! Alive and well with her mutt!"

Max barked at the mayor, who jumped in fright. Cindy calmed him down and gave the Mayor a stern look.

"You Who's are all the same. Slimy, non-believing creatures that think you're above everything. I go off to discover who I am and you take the chance to make my family's life hell. It was all of you that drove Stu to go up there and get killed!"

"Cindy, you know our custom-"

"I don't give a flying fuck! Mayor, you may have hatred for our family, but that does not give you the right to emotionally harass them the way you all have! They could've stopped me from leaving, but they let me go, so I can learn and discover myself. I have and I've returned to settle an old score! A score long overdue!"

"Without proof, I won't believe that the Grinch is dead."

YOU WANT PROOF?!" she shouted.

Cindy grabbed her bag and shook it upside down violently. The head of the Grinch popped out and rolled down to the crowd of Who's, who gasped in shock as the blood oozed from the head. Even the Mayor looked in shock. He looked up at Cindy and was speechless. Everyone was.

"Cindy," he said quietly as he kneeled before her. "I am so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive us."

The other Who's in town also kneeled down, praising her for what she had done. Lou and Martha ran to their daughter and hugged her. She hadn't felt a real hug in a long time and this made her cry. Even Max got in on the hug. The Mayor grabbed the bit of fur from atop the Grinch's head and raised it before the crowd.

"The Grinch… is NO MORE!" the crowed cheered. "In light of this event, today… will be… Cindy Lou Day!" Cindy felt a bit of happiness, but her inner Hunter didn't really care. "Every year, we will prepare a feast to honor the woman that freed us from our terrible curse! And his head will forever rise above Who Hall for all to see!"

The crowd cheered louder as Cindy distanced herself from the crowd and found herself at an old RV, where a grumpy old man rested on his chair.

"So, ya killed Grinch. Bout time, that thing was gettin' on me last nerve!"

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Dru. Any more work for me?"

"Ya, I got one. Rumors have been escalating that a beast has been roaring in the Jungle of Nool recently."

"Nool? Haven't been there in ages. I remember Gertrude, Junior, Horton. My old friends. Be nice to revisit."

"Ye, well, don't expect too much. Could be somethin', could be nothin'. I'll pay ya 50 gold for the Grinch, and 30 if ya can come back from Nool alive, with the body."

"Deal," she said as she took the 50 coins. "Keep yourself out of trouble, Uncle. And try to ease on the drinking."

"Ya, and maybe that Kangaroo bitch will treat her people nicely. Haha!"

Cindy came back to her home and told her family that she ahd to leave. Needless to say, they were upset, but knew she had to. They hugged her good-bye and the town wished her fair travels since Nool was a few days walk from her place.

After a full day of traveling, Cindy was walking along the old Who-Road when a stranger walked spooked her from behind a bush. She drew her weapons rather quickly, but was shocked to discover a grown Who, with a beard and thin mustache.

"I'm so glad you didn't fire there, Cindy." he chuckled.

"Marvin!" she said as she sheathed her weapons and hugged him. "Don't scare me like that, you asshole!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. i saw you walking and thought I'd prank you, for old times sake, ya know?"

"Well, fuck you too Marvin."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Jungle of Nool

Cindy and Marvin sat around a campfire that night, talking like they used to do. They had both become really good friends after Cindy left town and was alone. Marvin was a regular Who, who was rather more quiet than any Who she had known. He never talked of his past. His trenchcoat was shredded from all the hunting he had done. He had a scar above his eye, a single earring in his right ear, and half his face was burnt.

"So Cindy, what brings you around now?" he asked.

"I got a job. Some creature is causing chaos in Nool." she said, eating a can of Who-Beans. "Courtesy of my Uncle."

"Nool, eh?" said Marvin nervously. "Ever been there?"

"Not since I was a little girl. I keep wondering how all my friends are. Hell, I pray Horton is no longer living with that horrible Jane. her son, I liked, but her herself, she's such a bitch."

"Couldn't agree more." he smiled. "Well, let's head to bed. Nool is just a few miles away

but it's dangerous here at night."

"Right," she laughed. She rested her head down as she began to dream

 _5 Years Ago_

Cindy had just turned 18 and her family was contemplating her future in the world. Her parents wanted her to get a job in town, find a nice guy and settle down. Stu just wanted his big sister to stay by his side forever. Uncle Dru was still a drunkard at the time, but Cindy had never been allowed to associate with him. One day, she snuck her way to her Uncle's run down trailer and he was not surprised that she had come to see him.

"I been waitin' for ya, Cin."

"Why, Uncle?"

"Ya see, yer parents don't want ya to see what my work is, see?"

"They always told me your 'job' was drinking."

"Bah!" he shouted. "They don't know nothin'! See, I'm in the monster huntin' business."

"Monsters?"

"Yupper do! Ya see, outside of our little town, there live monsters, some most terrifying and deadly! Take Mt. Crumpet for example. Up there lives the Grinch, a green behemoth of a beast!"

"Mom says never to talk about him. He's… evil."

"Damn skippy he is! I been sending out requests to slaughter that beast, but no one is botherin' with our little town. Don't blame them none. I'd avoid Northern Who-ville too!"

"Cowards," Cindy said.

"Maybe, but who knows. Anyway, if you're willing to learn about it, I can teach ya."

"Killing monsters? Um… do they pose a threat?"

"Yes, they do! Many great Who's in history were killed by the beasts! Even the ruler of Grand Who-City has a monster named Vlad under his control! It's terrifying!"

"If it makes our world a better place, I'll do it Uncle."

"Grand! Come see me tomorrow when yer free and we'll start

 _Present Day_

The next morning, the two got up early and began the short walk to the Jungle of Nool. Cindy was still thinking about her dream. Her uncle had taught her the basics of monster hunting, but had no real experience. SHe learned about using a sword, the crossbow, and different maneuvers she could pull off in the heat of battle. That was mainly why she left. Cindy had a monster to slay and made up an excuse about leaving.

Within an hour, they had arrived at the Jungle of Nool and Cindy stopped dead in her tracks and looked upon it in shock. The Jungle had been burnt to the ground and smoke still oozed from its depths.

"W-What happened?!" she shouted. "Who did this?! WHO?!"

"The Once-ler." said Marvin as he sat down on a rock. "It happened a year ago."

"You knew?!"

"Everyone knew. he made sure all of the Bounty Hunters knew. So none could mess with him."

"I was always on the road, Marvin! I couldn't know!" she shouted as she cried. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"The Sneetch army and Fish came to the Jungle, kidnapped many of the inhabitants, including Horton. Then, they burned down the Jungle."

"Junior? Horton? Gertrude?"

"Horton was captured, Junior was actually killed, and Gertrude, I have no clue. Worst of it was Jane."

"Did that bitch get what was coming to her?"

"No, sadly." he sighed. "She is now a high official for Once-ler. He loves her brutality and ferocity."

"Damn!" Cindy shouted. "My old friends! How could Once-ler do this?! I'll kill him! I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM! KILL! KILL!"

Just as Marvin was trying to calm her down, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Both readied their crossbows and aimed.

"Show yourself, beast!" said Marvin.

Out of the bushes appeared a small white bird creature with ruffled feathers and she looked filthy. Shivering and trembling, but looked calm at the sight of Cindy.

"C-Cindy L-Lou Who?" she asked.

"Gertrude?!"


End file.
